Kotone Nakashiro
Please note: This page has severe mentions of child abuse, more specific warnings in the Information section. Please be careful. I have put her information section above her personality, breaking my usual format, due to how her personality makes more sense after reading her information. Appearance Kotone has a bit of an average build. Her chest (width) and hips have similar measurements, although she does have mild curves. Her skin is fair, and a tad bit pale compared to her brother. She has many, many scars, most not being visible under her uniform. The visible ones can be seen on her neck, hands, thighs, knees, and one on her face. She wears the first year uniform in plain fashion, not a piece missing. She prefers to wear the outer jacket. She wears knee-high grey socks. Her face is quite stoic. She often wears makeup, but she doesn't even make an attempt to cover up the large scar that is dangerously close to her left eye. Her hair is a dark blue, cut short. It reaches the bottom of her neck. Her bangs are lazily parted to the left, held in place with a light pink heart shaped clip. Information Warnings= Please note: Kotone's backstory contains mentions of severe child abuse, starvation, and eating disorders. If any of these affect you, feel free to skip over this section! Her personality makes more sense after reading her backstory, but if these affect you, you have no need to worry, as this section is the only place where these are mentioned. Please stay safe!! |-| Backstory= Kotone and her brother are sort of 'celebrities' in Akademi High, but it is not because they necessarily worked their way through the social pyramid. They are known for being a part of one of Shisuta Town's worst child abuse cases, possibly one of the worst in Japan. It is a wonder how it hasn't driven them over the edge of sanity, as they are mostly functioning citizens to this day. From birth all the way to her second year of middle school, Kotone has had a terrible life. Abused by her mother, Kotone was constantly belittled and physically abused on a daily basis. She was starved, beaten, cut, stabbed, scratched, and even burned. Kotone received a majority of the physical abuse, Himoto mostly getting belittled and emotionally abused. She was mostly neglected, not being allowed to shower for weeks or even months on end and only being allowed food if she was so desperate she begged. Her father was always in her life. However, he did nothing to help his children, despite knowing the torment they went through. He practically relied on them, guilt tripping them when they cried or even tried to run away. For the longest time, they were sensitive to him. He was the only reason they stayed, forcing them into this lifestyle. However, nowadays, they have cut off contact. Their escape is a bit of an odd story. Even though this was traumatic as well, Kotone and Himoto look back at this and laugh. In their second year of middle school, Kotone was kidnapped right off of the street. Her abductor, 27-year-old (at the time) Shikuichi Tachibana, was new in attempting his life of crime. However, he was always a coward. He couldn't go through with his plans of selling her off in the desperate hope of earning money, releasing her. However, being a bit insensitive, he did ask about her scars. She was more than happy to explain, despite the fact that this man had technically just kidnapped her, in return for his 'kindness'. Shikuichi was incredibly shocked, and more than willing to help her. Shikuichi reported the situation to the police, causing an investigation into the situation. The children were taken from that home, placed in foster care. Kotone and Himoto's case stood out compared to others, due to the constant day-to-day violence and the severity. Despite all of the trauma they experienced, they are not necessarily social recluses or abusive, as well, as one would expect. This case has always been an odd one, reviewed by psychologists and medical professionals alike. They have told their story to a few universities, but don't go out of their way to make it incredibly public. They don't exactly enjoy constantly being bugged, so they don't often tell their story. WIP, please read the trivia. |-| Aftermath Related= Although Kotone has been to hell and back, she does whatever she can to be kind. To put it simply, Kotone has made her lifelong goal to grow into the person she never had as a child. It is also to be noted that she has developed issues with eating. Due to the frequent starvation, she is quite skinny. She has trouble eating decent amounts, but is slowly improving. Although she hated living there, she is proud of her survival. It was a terrible time, but it is a part of her history and formed her as a person. WIP Personality Kotone, at first glance, just seems as if she's strict. Her face never really has any sort of personality, remaining neutral. However, she is very anxious. She prefers to have someone's hands where she can see them in order to avoid any danger. She is still rather kind to others, due to the horrors she has been through. She is scarred for the rest of her life, and she is aware of that. She suffers from PTSD, but is not very easily triggered, even if she is very jumpy. Upon harsh memories being triggered or the threat of danger lurking nearby, she has a fight response. Kotone is also manipulative. She is aware that this is abusive behavior, but she does not use it to purposely hurt others. Although she has an instinctual fight response, her first line of defense is manipulation if no one is in immediate danger. She will do her best to get out of a situation she deems dangerous, possibly even through guilt tripping or scare tactics. She has never used this skill with the goal of harming others. Persona Kotone is Heroic. Seeing as others are in immediate danger, she will attack the player. She has average strength. Task Kotone does not have a task. Her friendship wheel is always locked. Trivia *She is very updated in trends. *She is a strong anime fan, having discovered it recently. *She has built up a very, very strong pain tolerance. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Heroic Category:WIP Category:MonMonPok's OCs